Caminos de Fuego
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Regalo para Soly. Canción de Hielo más nuestros personajes de los roles. Para que decir más, a nadie le interesa de que va esto, asique no me rompo los sesos pensando un Summary. Es para ti y sabes de lo que trata. Asique pues disfruta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicatoria: Pasa Solecilla, Soly, Fake Melisandre la roja, Sol la de los mil nombres, Obara Greyback y un larguisimo y extenso etcetera. Teniendo en cuenta las noticias nuevas en relaciones a los terrenos fronterizos de nuestros respectivos Reinos, aquí os dispongo de este extenso comunicado que narra las vivencias de un peculiar brujo, al que gusta de entrar sin avisar en lugares de los que deberia apartarse. Esto su majestad deberia tenerlo el día de su nombre, pero repito, teniendo en cuenta la avanzadilla de exploradores de vuestros enemigos, os hago entrega de esto, para aminorar la dolencia sufrida. **_

_**Atte: D´hoine.**_

* * *

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros en el anochecer. Parte de la ciudad dormía; la otra, comenzaba a levantarse. Se ocultaba en un abandonado monasterio. Detrás del edificio, permanecía el cementerio y en el centro del mismo, se levantaba una monstruosa estatua de piedra. Todas las noches, por arte de magia, cobraba vida propia y como un animal salvaje, daba caza a todo lo que estaba vivo. Desesperados por la situación, los aldeanos decidieron llamarlo a él…a Carnival, hijo del afamado lobo blanco, del carnicero de Blaviken, del brujo Geralt de Rivia.

Carnival, al igual que su padre, era brujo y se sustentaba de hacer trabajos en aldeas matando criaturas inmundas. Pero a esas alturas, la cosa estaba francamente complicada. La orden de la rosa llameante contaba con el favor del pueblo y tenían muchos más efectivos. A fin de cuentas, eran humanos y no mutantes de pelo blanco, con ojos color miel y pupilas alargadas como los gatos. A eso, había que sumar el hecho de la locura por la cacería desmesurada de las personas que sabían utilizar magia, así como las escaramuzas y batallas contra las tropas Nilfgaardianas.

‹‹Quizás sea hora de probar suerte en otro lugar ››pensó mientras terminaba de preparar el brebaje brujeril en las llamas de la chimenea.

Dos partes de vitriolo, dos de rebis y una botella de campeón de Wyzima como base alquímica, y conseguir así crear la poción ventisca. Quien ingiere dicho brebaje, adquiere un importante aumento de los reflejos para esquivar los ataques de los adversarios. Algo muy útil, si tenemos en cuenta que un golem es capaz de derribar todo a la redonda en un radio de tres metros solo con estornudar.

Las campanas de la iglesia ya empezaban a tañer dando la entrada a la medianoche, en el momento en que Carnival se enguantaba las manos, bebía la poción y desenfundaba la espada de plata.

Bajó los escalones de la edificación con tranquilidad, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para completar la misión. Al llegar al pie del cementerio, la estatua de piedra ya no estaba. Donde debía erguirse, apenas quedaban pequeñas piedras pulverizadas. Se agachó y esparció con la mano la gravilla; descubriendo así, una señal mágica.

‹‹Que obvio. No podía ser de otra manera. Solo un mago sería capaz de darle vida a una cosa inerte como la piedra. ›› Su oído, agudizado por naturaleza, percibió un leve tintineo de metal. Con rapidez giró el rostro, para ver a su espalda el brillo de la cadena del golem, y al monstruo alzar un garrote de proporciones poco naturales. Con los reflejos aumentados por la poción, pudo rodar por el suelo justo a tiempo.

—No me gusta que me amenacen con armas que son más grandes que yo–dijo al golem mientras hacía cortar el aire con la espada–pronto estarás besando el suelo.

La criatura de piedra gritó al cielo, extendió los brazos y se lanzó a por Carnival. El brujo se agachó esquivando el garrotazo; se desplazó a la derecha, a la izquierda y otra vez a la izquierda, antes de dar un salto y hacer equilibrios en el extremo final de la porra. Corrió por todo el largo del arma pedregosa ante la mirada pétrea del golem, quien intentó pararlo lanzándole un manotazo; el cazador esquivó el ataque saltando por encima de la imponente mano de piedra, y en pleno aire, impactó con la bota reforzada de plata en la barbilla del gigante. El Golem cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras el brujo aterrizaba con los pies sobre su pecho de piedra. La espada de plata vibró con un movimiento zigzagueante en el aire, y al segundo, el sello mágico desapareció, tras ser aniquilada la criatura que había liberado.

El silencio y la calma regresaron al cementerio; pero no por mucho tiempo. Los aldeanos que debían permanecer en sus casas, salieron de las mismas con antorchas en las manos a modo de fuente de iluminación. Aclamaban al brujo por su hazaña. Las mujeres le piropeaban mientras lo invitaban a su cama, los niños gritaban que querían ser brujos de mayores y los hombres lo querían invitar a beber.

—Aún queda algo por resolver–abordó a decir Carnival antes de ser llevado a hombros por el gentío–el golem ha sido obra de un hechicero. Alguien de ustedes ha sido el responsable de lo sucedido.

— ¿Sabes quién ha sido?–preguntó el reverendo haciendo hueco entre las personas para colocarse frente al extranjero– ¿Conoces la identidad del malhechor?

—Me alegra que me haga esa pregunta reverendo–se remojó los labios con la lengua y continuó–…porque ha sido usted

— ¡Que desfachatez!–gritó alterado el eclesiástico– ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo tan vil? ¡No hagáis caso de este monstruo, habla con la voz del demonio! ¡Ha sido obra suya para robarnos el dinero! ¡Es un confabulador!

La gente del pueblo dejó ver las palas y diferentes armas agrícolas que había sacado de sus casas, por si el peligro no estaba realmente eliminado. El Reverendo señaló con malicia en dirección a Carnival, mientras pedía a los feligreses que lo ajusticiaran. Solo que no sabía que el que sería ajusticiado sería él. Una horquilla lo espetó por la espalda, y una pala le abrió la cabeza. El suelo se tiñó de rojo y un rio carmesí se dibujó en la gravilla del cementerio.

—Nunca me gustó ese reverendo–decía un campesino

—Tenía algo raro–añadía una mujer

—Ya decía yo que alguien con un ojo bizco solo traería problemas–divagaba una anciana

— ¿Visteis su colección de pócimas con órganos dentro?–preguntaba en voz alta otro hombre–Me dan escalofríos con solo recordarlo

— ¿No queréis saber porque lo hizo? ¿Qué le impulsó a llevar a cabo el conjuro?

—Brujo, nos basta con saber que la amenaza no existe. Somos campesinos, no eruditos, los porqués de las cosas mejor para otros. Ahora es hora de celebrarlo como los Dioses mandan, amigo mío –manifestaba una sexta voz entre las docenas con las que contaba la multitud–cervezas cuantas puedas tomar y tantas mujeres como seas capaz de pescar

— ¡Me pido la primera!–gritaba una jovencita de pelo ceniciento, que no dudó ni un instante en agarrarse del brazo del brujo–tus ojos son muy excitantes

—Gracias–agradeció sonriente–es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Normalmente tienden a provocar el efecto contrario

—Pues a mí, querido mío, –se eleva sobre sus talones, poniéndose de ese modo a la altura del oído del brujo– me ponen cachonda como a una mona

—Un comentario poco común en las muchachas de tu edad

—No es lo único poco común que tengo… ¿quieres venir a averiguarlo?

Carnival tragó saliva y se dejó guiar por el exaltado y agradecido pueblo pesquero que era Lancya. Comió hasta extinguir el hambre, bebió hasta saciar su sed, e hizo otras cosas…muchas veces…demasiadas veces.

Al abrir los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horrores. Enseguida aquello paso a un segundo plano, pues de alguna manera, había terminado atado sobre algún tipo de plataforma. Sus ojos de brujo mutante, le permitieron ver en la oscuridad de la habitación. Y aquella, no era una normal. Látigos, pinzas, tenazas, cinturones de metal con púas y otros elementos de tortura. Analizó con el detenimiento que le fue posible la plataforma en la que estaba suspendido. Era una escalera. Algo inofensivo a primera vista, pero elemento importante para realizar el llamado potro en escalera. La finalidad de dicho elemento, era quemar los costados y las axilas con antorchas compuestas por siete bugías. ‹‹Que divertido es esto. Caza de hechiceras, caza de brujos…a los humanos les encanta matar lo que según ellos son monstruos…cuando ellos son los que de verdad actúan como tal››.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Del otro lado, bajo la luz de un candil, emergió una figura esbelta, con curvas distinguidas. ‹‹Una mujer››. Joven, delgada, ojos verdes y cabellera cenicienta. Conocía muy bien a aquella dama.

—Ibas a ser hechicera ¿verdad? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. –la chica dejó el candil en una mesa. De un extremo sombrío recogió un instrumento y volvió al lugar iluminado por la vela– ¿Qué es lo que te hizo el reverendo? ¿Te torturo? ¿Mato a tu familia? ¿Crees que conseguirás algo matándome? Yo no soy el monstruo al que tienes que combatir…eres tú misma.

La joven, alzó la mano para dejarle ver que era lo que sostenía. Era la horquilla del hereje. Un instrumento compuesto por cuatro puntas afiladísimas, que se clavaban profundamente en la carne bajo la barbilla y sobre el esternón; impidiendo así, cualquier movimiento de cabeza, pero permitiendo que la víctima murmurase con la voz casi apagada.

La sangre le resbalaba suavemente por el pecho níveo adornado de cicatrices varias, mientras la torturadora encendía la antorcha. Cuando todo parecía ser una reunión privada, otros tres hombres con antorchas entraron en el cuarto. Murmuraron algo entre ellos. ‹‹Probablemente estén discutiendo quien será el primero en chamuscarme como a un pollo››.

—Se te acusa de brujería, blasfemia, asesinato y fornicio, brujo –señaló con dedo acusador el más grande de los tres hombres– ¿Cómo te declaras?

—Estáis todos malditos; esto es un pueblo de dementes. Podréis quemarme, desmembrarme, romperme los huesos; pero antes de que la luna vuelva a ponerse…estaréis todos muertos.

—Vas a morir sucio pagano–espetó la chica arañándole en el torso con las garras de gato. Artilugio empleado para reducir a tiras la carne de la víctima y extraerla de los huesos–tus delitos no quedarán impunes. No tendrás misericordia ni la extremaunción.

—A un lado Miltre –intervino el hombre silencioso que vestía con una túnica de color negro y ribetes dorados–comencemos la ceremonia.

La chica se hizo a un lado, para que los tres varones hicieran demostración de su poder. En el momento en que las llamas de las antorchas besaron los costados de Carnival, a éste, le provocó una risa sardónica y petulante. Mientras los hombres se miraban con incredulidad, el brujo abrió las palmas de las manos y utilizó su magia. Con un movimiento de telequinesis, desprendió parte del techo; el cual, se desplomó sobre los tres hombres. Una de las cuerdas que le inmovilizaban las manos estaba ligeramente más floja que las demás; giró la muñeca y proyecto otra señal mágica sobre la escalera. Esta se fragmento en pedazos y mientras Carnival peleaba con las ataduras de los pies, el hombre más corpulento, fue el único que se incorporó del suelo. La chica entre tanto, esperaba medio traumatizada con el candil en la mano entre varias balas de paja. El hombretón, con una horca en la mano, se fue acercando al brujo. Carnival se deshizo de sus ataduras y aun sentado en el suelo, apretó los dientes e impulsó con la señal de Aard al aldeano hacia atrás, quien colisionó contra la joven. El candil salió volando por los aires precipitándose contra las balas de paja; las cuales, comenzaron a incendiarse con avidez. Las llamas se propagaron taimadas en el transcurso en el que el brujo permaneció dentro del cuarto; después de recoger sus espadas y su ropa, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y la lumbre devoró todo a su paso como un animal desbocado. La luz del fuego hacía que pareciese venido del propio infierno. Conforme daba un paso tras otro, el resto del pueblo armado hasta los dientes, salía a confrontar a la bestia maligna y pagana. El tiempo se ralentizó durante la contienda, que apenas duró dos minutos.

El brujo extendiendo el brazo en dirección a un grupo de cinco campesinos y una llamarada ardiente cobró vida de la nada. Engulló al grupo hostil entre lazos de fuego y gritos desgarradores de miedo y horror. Una anciana no dudó en querer asestarle un golpe con una maza; el brujo sin pestañear le agarró el arma, la tiró al suelo, giró a la anciana sobre sus propios pies y la degolló. El incendio cercó el pueblo, dejándolos a todos encerrados en el interior de las llamas. Con movimientos silbantes de la espada, fue deshaciéndose de uno tras otro sin excepciones. Nadie quería verlo allí, nadie lo dejaría escapar. Cuando un brujo se desata, nada lo puede parar. Rodaron cabezas, piernas y brazos sobrevolaron los cielos y cuerpos sanguinolentos se desplomaron en la tierra yerma. El pueblo quedo encuadrado en un marco de masacre y desolación.

Con otro extraño movimiento de los dedos de una mano, un campo mágico rodeó al brujo provisionadle de protección. Mientras cruzaba lentamente la llamarada, lenguas de fuego lamian y hacían chisporrotear la cúpula de poder. El humo ennegrecido se apoderó del cielo y lo conquistó. La lluvia no tardó en rociar el lugar con lágrimas heladas de los Dioses ante las escenas presencias en aquel remoto lugar.

—Necesito…–cada paso que daba era más lento, más pesado–…ayuda–arrastraba los pies por el lodo; y todo su cuerpo cuando ya no pudo más–…por favor–y entonces cerró los ojos bajo el canto del diluvio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Escuchó unas voces que le resultaban desconocidas, y notó como alguien lo levantaba y posteriormente lo dejaba sobre una superficie mullida. Sintió como sus heridas eran humedecidas por agua y vendadas. También unas manos le dieron de beber. Quedo rendido al sueño. Horas más tarde o tal vez días, se despertó y espasmódicamente se incorporó de golpe.

Con rapidez se llevó las manos al pecho vendado. Le ardía como nunca antes le había ardido una parte del cuerpo. Lo extraño era el lugar. Se parecía al camarote de un barco. Salió del camastro tomándose su tiempo. Agarró la ropa limpia que había doblada en una silla y se la puso. Al mirar por el ojo de buey, observó que sí que se encontraba en un barco y dicho navío, se movía. Buscó con la mirada sus espadas. Estas, estaban colgadas de un gancho en la pared. Como no sabía que es lo que le esperaba fuera del camarote, desenfundó las dos y salió al encuentro de lo desconocido. El pasillo, era estrecho y apestaba a pescado en salazón y cebollas. Las órdenes iban y venían mezclándose las unas con las otras. Almenos le quedo claro que eran voces humanas; pues sus timbres no prestaban ningún tipo de alteración. Al ser brujo, su oído estaba más insensibilizado dándole la habilidad de escuchar registros sonoros imperceptibles para los humanos corrientes. Cruzó la puerta de salida con la espada de acero por delante. Algunos marineros le miraron, pero pronto continuaron a lo suyo. Otros en cambio, ni se percataron de su presencia.

—Podéis guardar las espadas; estáis entre amigos–intervino una voz a su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta, pilotando el barco, vio a un hombre de aspecto corriente; era menudo, de pelo y ojos castaños y una barba corta salpicada de hebras grises. Le llamó la atención un saquito que llevaba colgado del cuello.

—Permitidme que sea yo quien juzgue eso–replicó el brujo señalando al que posiblemente era el capitán con la punta de la espada

— ¡Aurane!– un hombre delgado y de cabellera entre dorada y plateada, atendió a la llamada–hazte con el control del timón, por favor.

El tal Aurane no era un marinero corriente. Llevaba armadura y espada; indicativos claros de que era caballero. Conforme se acercaba, Carnival advirtió que tenía los ojos verdes grisáceo y una hendidura en la barbilla, además de un rostro afilado.

—Permitidme que me presente–dijo el hombre menudo una vez que se había puesto a la altura del brujo–me llamo Davos Seaworth. Soy el capitán de este barco, además de caballero y mano del legítimo Rey de Poniente, Stannis Baratheon.

—Yo soy Carnival. No tenéis mucha apariencia de caballero–mencionó bajando la espada–mucho menos de mano.

—Me lo dicen mucho–afirmó Ser Davos con una sonrisa–tendréis muchas preguntas. Os encontré tirado y más muerto que vivo a la entrada de un pueblo abrasado por las llamas. –Caminaron juntos hasta alejarse de los ruidos de los marinos–pocas personas pude encontrar y ninguna de ellas parecía dispuesta a ayudar a un... ¿brujo?

—Tenemos mala reputación –se resignó a responder con un hilo de voz–nos pasamos desde la niñez entrenando para ayudar a la gente y…bueno…podrá imaginárselo. Tampoco es de extrañar ¿sabe? Si fuera un humano corriente, creo que sentiría recelos si me encontrarse con alguien como yo

—Poco se de vosotros. Y lo que me ha llegado a los oídos, es que sois héroes

— ¿Héroes?–repitió Carnival con sorna–cualquiera que os escuchase pensaría que estáis loco. Solo somos obreros. Los héroes solo están en las leyendas. Y todos sabemos que en las leyendas, la realidad de transmuta en una gran mentira.

La brisa del mar acariciaba los rostros de los dos hombres, con delicadeza. El capitán del navío parecía feliz. El brujo mostraba tranquilidad. Todo era azul. Una gran extensión de llanura de color añil.

—Como os decía –continuó Ser Davos–nadie deseaba prestaros ayuda; no almenos de una manera gratuita. De ese modo, me vi forzado a traeros a la Betha Negra. Llevabais inconsciente cuatro días y no podíamos esperar más tiempo anclados en el muelle.

—Siempre quise cambiar de aires–confesó Carnival–nunca me decidí a dar el paso. Creo que ahora es el mejor momento para ello. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A Poniente–por la cara que puso, Davos supuso que no sabía dónde se situaba dicho continente –para alguien que se dedica a lo vuestro, será un lugar de veraneo…aunque se acerque el invierno.

— ¿Es que teméis la invierno?–preguntó Carnival alzando una ceja

—No es el invierno lo que nos aterra; es lo que viene con él–Davos hizo una pausa antes de proseguir–la muerte blanca. Los caminantes blancos.

—No sé lo que serán–admitió Carnival–pero tiene toda la pinta de ser trabajo para un brujo y unas vacaciones entretenidas

—Ellos escapan a todo lo que un hombre haya podido ver en su vida.

—Suerte que no soy ningún hombre ¿verdad, capitán?–dijo sonriente–Sois mano de un Rey. ¿Vuestro Monarca me daría trabajo?

—Si os alistáis en las filas del Rey Stannis, os recompensará generosamente. –El olor de una comida recién hecha, les inundó los sentidos–la comida parece estar preparada. Después de tanto tiempo estaréis famélico. Acompañadme a la mesa, por favor. Seguiremos hablando de vuestras dudas mientras nos llenamos el estomago

—Eso es una idea brillante Ser Davos, capitán de la Betha Negra y mano del Rey Stannis Baratheon

Aquel continente llamado Poniente, parecía ser bastante lejano; pues llevaban navegando doce días. Las heridas, apenas resultaban visibles; solo unas pequeñas cicatrices le adornaban la piel, allá donde antes la carne estaba abierta y la sangre emanaba con fluidez. Según lo que Davos Seaworth le había explicado, el supuesto Rey legítimo, estaba enfrascado en una guerra para recuperar el trono que le pertenecía por derecho de sangre; además de eso, otra batalla peligrosa se avecinaba. Una batalla contra lo que los ponienties llamaban caminantes blancos; unas criaturas malignas que traerían consigo la larga noche. Por si fuera poco, al capitán del navío, le preocupaba también cierta compañía con la que contaba el monarca. Una mujer a la que apodaban la mujer roja. Una hechicera peligrosa, persuasiva, perspicaz y que gustaba de quemar personas.

— ¿Nos ayudarás?–preguntó Davos nuevamente

—Yo mato monstruos, no mujeres

—Lady Melisandre no es una mujer corriente–quien había hablado era Aurane Mares. Un bastardo de las tierras de Marcaderiva. Parecía ser la mano derecha del antiguo contrabandista– El aspecto lo tiene. Una belleza de mujer con buenos pechos y mejor culo. Seguro que como brujo podrás captar cualquier indicio demoniaco

—Puedo–respondió partiendo una hogaza de pan. Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, en los que aprovechó para rebañar el plato de comida– ¿Pero debo?

— ¡Que pregunta más estúpida, brujo!–Aurane bramó golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. Su tono era de disgusto absoluto y su semblante turbio cambio en el instante en que Davos le pidió que se tranquilizara con un gesto de su mano–esa mujer traerá problemas de todo tipo. Ha conseguido embaucar al Rey para que matara a su hermano menor, de sus entrañas ha nacido una cosa venida desde los siete infiernos. No nos vengas con el cuento de que esa mujer toda buenorra, es normal; porque te tiraré por la borda.

—El Rey Stannis podrá ser muchas cosas. Pero no es ningún cruel asesino, ni mucho menos alguien que ansíe la gloria. Es un hombre justo, leal y honorable. –Detalló Davos con respeto y admiración.–Su vida ha estado marcada por la desgracia y aunque siempre ha intentado hacer lo correcto, anteponiendo todos los demás por encima de su persona, nunca obtuvo beneficio de nada, ni agradecimientos de nadie. Aun así, continua haciendo lo correcto. Lucha por un pueblo que no le quiere, porque es su deber; y le gusta cumplir con él. –Davos resopló y tomo aliento. Recordar las negativas vivencias de su Rey, le dolía tanto como si hubiese sido él mismo quien las hubiera padecido en sus carnes–Melisandre se aprovecha de su dolor. Se alimenta de sus pesadillas, para promover la palabra de un Dios diabólico y cruel. Temo por la vida de mi Rey, tanto como temo por la mía propia.

—No queremos que la historia recuerde al Rey Stannis como un loco tirano adorador del fuego–apostilló Aurane Mares, después de beber largo y tendido–No deseamos que termine convirtiéndose en una versión de Aerys II Targaryen.

El brujo se tomó su tiempo para responder. No era una decisión que debiera tomarse a la ligera. Primero estaban esos extraños caminantes blancos. Pero como la llegada de estos seres no tenía una fecha concreta, algo tendría que hacer para pasar el rato. Si esos dos hombres con los que trataba estaban en lo cierto y resultaba que la mujer roja era algún tipo de ser demoniaco, era su deber matarlo. Que un Rey gobernase bajo la influencia de un monstruo, por mediocre que este pueda ser, no era algo que debiera permitirse. Tanteó la mesa con la yema de los dedos; resopló, se frotó la nariz, se peinó el cabello con las manos y clavó sus ojos de color miel y pupilas alargadas, sobre los castaños del capitán y mano del Rey Stannis.

—De acuerdo–dijo al fin. Los rostros de los otros dos se iluminaron, hasta que el brujo levanto un dedo a modo de advertencia–pero…si es humana, es asusto vuestro.

— ¿Creéis en algún Dios?–preguntó Mares. El brujo meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda–Entonces intentará quemaros si necesita hacer un sacrificio –aquel comentario, pareció alegrar al caballero; pues las comisuras de sus labios se transformaron en una pícara sonrisa–¿la matareis entonces aunque sea humana?

—Creo que no necesito responderos a esa pregunta. Ya conocéis la respuesta.–cruzó los brazos apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla–¿Algo más que deba saber antes de llegar a nuestro destino?

Durante los días restantes, tanto Davos como Aurane, le informaron de todos los datos con los que contaban. Entre ellos los nombres de las personas de las que podía confiar como William Celtigar, Rothen Morrigen, Leía Velaryon, Balon Oakheart entre otros. Relataron el inicio de la guerra, así como la derrota sufrida en la bahía del Aguasnegras a manos de los Lannister y los Tyrell; sin olvidar la victoria aplastante contra las huestes de Mance Rayder, el Rey más allá del muro. Le informaron sobre Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones. Hablaron de los rehenes con los que contaba el Rey, que no eran más que Theon Greyjoy heredero de las islas del hierro, la hermana de éste, y Aredian Colina, hija ilegítima de Ser Kevan Lannister. Otro preso a tener en cuenta, era un sacerdote rojo llamado Fergun, quien había sido encarcelado por orden la propia mujer roja por causas desconocidas para ellos. Y le hablaron también de la familia real. El brujo escuchó con atención cada palabra, cada frase, cada emoción escondida. No sería fácil lidiar con tantos problemas. Sin dudas, Poniente era un lugar de monstruos con nombre y apariencia humana. Ahora solo faltaba averiguar si entre sus gentes también se escondían demonios de verdad. Sus espadas estaban afiladas. Sus sentidos más agudos que el honor. El invierno se acercaba y la muerte traería su desgracia


	3. Chapter 3

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Le habían omitido un detalle. Uno muy importante. Al principio, Carnival daba por sentado que se encontraban viajando en dirección a alguna ciudad importante; como Wyzima, que en su tierra era la capital de los Reinos del difunto Rey Foltest. Se equivocaba. Mientras el navío iba acercándose al muelle, él solo veía nieve y hielo; no hay que mencionar que el frio era tremebundo. El embarcadero tampoco es que fuese de lo más normal; no se situaba en ciudad alguna. En lugar de eso, se concentraba dentro de un pequeño terreno nevado que contaba con un puñado de personas que aún no podía vislumbrar con clarisas y unos cuantos pequeños torreones; a cada cual más destartalado que el anterior.

— ¿Aquí es donde vive vuestro Rey?–le preguntó Carnival a Davos; ambos estaban en la proa mientras Mares dirigía el barco a puerto–me imaginaba otra cosa

—Esto es Guardaoriente del Mar–respondió el capitán frotándose las manos–una de las pocas fortalezas que la Guardia de la Noche ha logrado mantener en pie a lo largo de los años.

—Nos las tendremos que dar de maestres, capitán–interrumpió Aurane Mares aproximándose desde el puente del timonel–Para que no se arme un lio mental, habrá que contarle como se levantó el muro y todo eso

—Ahorraros las clases de historia, por favor. –Se adelantó a decir el brujo agitando las manos a los lados–aunque nos tomen por tontos, solemos ser bastante avispados. Deduzco entonces, que si el Rey se encuentra aquí, no es porque viva en este lugar; sino porque los caminantes blancos vienen de por allá–dijo señalizando en dirección a las blancas tierras del horizonte.

—Y nuestro brujo se ha ganado una muñeca chochona–felicitó Aurane aplaudiendo animosamente–Nos queda un detalle mas ¿no es cierto señora mano?–Davos le miró sin comprender–La princesa; ya sabes, su…problemilla.

—Es cierto–Davos se remojó lo labios en busca de las palabras más adecuadas para ese momento; al mismo tiempo, el barco empezaba a aminorar la marcha y ya se distinguían con claridad los hombres de la guardia, cuando apenas unos minutos atrás, solo eran unas manchas emborronadas–La Reina Selyse se molestará si ve en tu rostro alguna señal de repudio, cuando se te presente a la joven princesa. La chiquilla, está enferma. Cuando era un bebé, enfermó de psoriagris. ¿Conoces esa enfermedad?–el brujo negó con la cabeza

—Digamos que parte de su cara y de su cuello, está carcomida–explicó Mares con tristeza –su piel afectada es de color gris y negro

—No le veo la repugnancia a una enfermedad. Hay que ser cruel para jactarse de la enfermedad de una niña o mostrar asco ante la desgracia ajena. Yo no soy así. Vuestra Reina puede estar tranquila al respecto.

—Ojala ella misma siguiera sus propias ordenes–susurró el caballero de ojos verdes grisáceos–tiene la creencia de que Shireen es el sello de sus fracaso como madre, por no poder darle un varón al Rey. Culpa a la niña de toda su desgracia y ve en ella un recordatorio de su inutilidad.

—De quien estás hablando es de la Reina–le recordó Davos–no nos concierne a nosotros juzgar sus actos o palabras; recuérdalo y tenlo presente delante de la mujer roja.

—Apestáis a miedo, amigos míos. No os preocupéis de nada; si es una demonio la mataré y si intenta hacer algo inhumano, negociaré con ella y la persuadiré para que no lo haga

La Betha Negra arribó finalmente en el muelle de Guardaoriente del mar. Amarraron las amarras y descendieron. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en los otros barcos. Enormes navíos con tripulantes de todo tipo. Supo al segundo que aquellas personas, era sin lugar a equívocos, mercenarios que vendían sus espadas por oro. Todos, sin excepciones iban con varias capas de ropa. El frio quemaba como el fuego, y mataba como el filo de una espada. Él no requería nada más allá de su camisa de lino, la malla de plata que llevaba debajo, el chaleco y los pantalones de cuero y las botas. Su organismo estaba saturado de inmunidad. Claro que era consciente de los cambios de clima y lo que estos conllevaban, pero para él y los de su estirpe, resultaban diferentes. Su cuerpo exterior padecía las dolencia de hipotermia, golpes de calor, etcétera; pero su interior y su mente, siempre se mantenían templados.

— ¿No tienes frio?–la voz de Seaworth castañeaba

—Si pero no. Mi metabolismo es diferente…más complicado. Algo difícil de entender y muy largo de explicar. Aprovechareis más el tiempo ideando planes de guerra, que perdiéndolo en escuchar mis historias y definiciones de mi ser interior. –Davos lo adelantó para alcanzar la figura de una mujer que lo llamaba. Aurane fue entonces quien se posicionó a su vera– ¿Esa mujer es la reina?

—Si–afirmó ávido como un halcón–todo un cayo malayo

Ambos hombres se rieron ante la efusiva necesidad de Aurane mares por detallar el aspecto físico de la monarca. Aunque estaba lejos, Carnival veía como la Reina Selyse no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y conocía de sobra las palabras que sin lugar a dudas explotaban en la cabeza de la mujer ‹‹Es un monstruo››. La distancia entre ambos fue haciéndose cada vez más corta; se fijó que detrás de la Reina, esperaba una figura más delgada y menuda. Seguramente la princesa. Llegaron ante la Reina y el brujo bajó el rostro al suelo y se arrodilló en señal de respeto y obediencia. Aurane mares por su parte, puesto que ya era un conocido leal del Rey, solamente necesitó cuadrarse en una reverencia. Antes de poder abrir la boca, la princesa salió de detrás de su madre; la cual, enseguida volvió a echarla hacia atrás. ‹‹Tengo que apartarla de la madre. Solo así podré ayudarla. No debería hacerlo, pero ningún niño merece vivir en la sombra de la miseria emocional y en el espectro de la humillación maternal. Es doloroso. Es cruel y monstruoso››.

—Es un honor para mí luchar en nombre de los legítimos Reyes de los Siete Reinos, majestad–hubo un silencio entre los presentes, donde la Reina murmuró algo que el brujo no pudo o no quiso captar–pongo mis espadas a vuestra entera disposición.

—Levantaros brujo–ordenó Selyse con autoridad–dejarme veros.

La Reina inspeccionó a Carnival con ojo clínico. Sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que reflejaban los que no entendían el verdadero sentido de lo que significa ser brujo. Carnival detectó miedo, asco, recelo e incluso hasta una pizca de deseo…deseo por verle lejos de allí.

—Sois un hombre muy extraño y un hombre sin modales, pues no me habéis dicho como os llamáis.–la princesa asomó su cabecita de cabellos color azabache, cruzando los ojos azules con los miel del brujo. Le niña le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y él se la devolvió con la mirada

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi Reina. –Cerró la mano en un puño y se la llevó al pecho–mi nombre es Carnival. Ser Davos me ha contado cosas.

— ¿Y qué cosas son esas, ser?–pregunto inquisitivamente al capitán de la Betha Negra

—Sobre los peligros de más allá del muro, majestad–respondió el hombre cabizbajo

La reina lo miró con disconformidad. Acto seguido, les indicó que la siguieran. No era adecuado hablar de nada a la intemperie. Y puesto que era hora de cenar, era una buena excusa para ir a un lugar que estuviese resguardado del temporal. El torreón en el que entraron, era pequeño. La lumbre de la hoguera encendida era la única fuente de luz que tenía. Algunas de las paredes tenían grietas de las que entraba el susurro del viento, evocando los característicos sonidos de los monstruos con los que se asustan a los niños. En el centro de la habitación donde habían ido a parar, era adornada con una amplia mesa. La Reina tomó asiento en el lado más alejado de las corrientes de aire. A su derecha se sentó su hija. Frente a ella, se sentó el brujo y a los lados de este, Aurane y Davos. Guardaron silencio hasta que los sirvientes, llevaron la comida y la bebida.

—Bien–comenzó a decir Selyse–el caballero de la cebolla ha mencionado que como brujo, no os mueve lo que podemos decir la lealtad; sino más bien el dinero ¿es cierto?

—Más o menos, alteza. No soy desleal porque nunca he dado mi lealtad a nadie, a ninguna persona almenos. Mi lealtad es a mí mismo y al cumplimiento de mi trabajo. Si acepto un contrato, llego con él hasta el final. No traiciono personas humanas, mucho menos las mato por dinero. A diferencia de las personas que se consideran normales, no tengo un precio. A mí no se me puede comprar. Mis únicas motivaciones son cumplir con el deber que se me ha inculcado…cumplir como mi destino. En otras palabras majestad–bebió media copa de vino, se remojó los labios y esperó unos pocos segundos donde la princesa miraba y escuchaba encandilada a su persona–mato monstruos. No estoy aquí para llevar al Rey al trono, eso les corresponde a estos valientes caballeros que están sentados a mi lado. Lo que sí puedo hacer, es dar mis servicios a sus majestades. Como bien ha visto, no soy normal. Tengo poderes y ciertas habilidades. Los hombres normales mueren con facilidad, nosotros los brujos, no. Tienen un mal muy grande, con forma de ejército de muertos. Con mis servicios, majestad, tendrá una oportunidad de vencer.

—Con esa lengua podría venderle arena hasta a los Dornienses–susurró Mares a la princesa. Ella sonrió encantada.

— ¡Cállate Mares!–exclamó la Reina molesta. El caballero se pasó el tiempo restante mirándose las botas avergonzado–Tenéis una lengua muy perspicaz, brujo. No debo tomar decisiones tales como vuestra contratación sin hablarlo con mi esposo. A primera hora de la mañana iremos al Castillo Negro. Allí aguardaremos a su llegada.

— ¿A su llegada? ¿Me permite preguntarle donde se encuentra el Rey, entonces?

—El Rey se encuentra en una batalla contra los Bolton por Invernalia. En cuanto salga victorioso, regresará al muro para pelear contra lo que está destinado a derrotar.

Carnival habría abierto la boca ante ese comentario, de no ser por la patada disimulada propinada por Aurane Mares. Tras recibir el impacto del caballero, lo miró extrañado a lo que el bastardo de Marcaderiva le respondió con una ligera negación con la cabeza.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con total normalidad. Intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre los movimientos de la guardia, los heridos, los deseos de victoria y prosperidad. Unos sirvientes le acompañaron hasta la habitación donde pasaría aquella primera y una noche en Guardaoriente del mar. No era muy diferente al resto de cuartos. Pequeño, húmedo, estropeado y oscuro. Además de ello, era la habitación más alejada de todas. Con ese hecho, era más que evidente que la Reina Selyse Florent Baratheon, le quería lo más apartado posible de ella y de los demás. Lo que la monarca desconocía por completo, era que con ello solo no lo estaba apartando de los ojos del resto, sino que lo estaba ayudando para poder obrar con la libertad que necesitaba para llevar a cabo una retorcida y peculiar misión personal.

Los lobos aullaban al cielo desde las escarpadas montañas. Los cuervos graznaban revueltos por el olor cercano de la muerte. Los ventisqueros se llenaban de más nieve de la que podían soportar. Las puertas y ventanas chirriaban como fantasmas pasados. Los hermanos negros hacían su ronda malhumorados con antorchas que apenas iluminaban más allá de sus narices. La princesa dormitaba soñando con tener una vida de ensueño, y la Reina añorando ser mejor esposa para el Rey. El mundo entero se callaba y cerraba los ojos, mientras un brujo los abría viendo y percibiendo el sangrante universo dentro del manto negro de la espesura nocturna del mal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Esperó tumbado en la cama unos pocos minutos. Todo quedó sepultado en el más pesado de los silencio. Carnival se incorporó y aun sentado en el borde del camastro, se frotó el rostro y golpeó con los pies el suelo, para desadormecerlos. Debía actuar con rapidez, pues de lo contrario no tendría otra oportunidad. De las cintas de cuero que le cruzaban el pecho, llevaba pócimas y frasquitos con hierbas y otros elixires. Sus conocimientos de alquimia no eran los más avanzados, pese a ello, conocía bastantes buenas fórmulas para maldiciones y enfermedades diversas. Por fortuna la poción que necesita crear era sencilla. Maldijo entre dientes cuando se percató de que no tenía lúpulo. Tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Estuvo dando vueltas sin tener demasiado claro a donde ir. El lúpulo no creía en zonas frías como aquella, pero seguramente los Guardia de la Noche contaría con algún médico; y si había medico habría hierbas y entre las hierbas, habría lúpulo.

— ¿A quién o que buscas, mutante?–una voz procedente de entre dos pequeños torreones, le sorprendió

—Plantas –respondió serio– ¿Hay lúpulo por esta zona?

— ¿Lúpulo? –el hombre que hablaba se alumbró la cara con la antorcha. Reveló a otros dos detrás suyo.–¿Qué es eso?

—Una planta con efectos sedantes–explicó el brujo–es para mis elixires. Ya sabéis buenos hombres, para evitar que me salgan cuernos o escamas…como soy un mutante

Los tres hombres de negro se carcajearon sonoramente. Carnival sonrió tristemente.

—Tres edificios más allá, está el maestre–dijo uno de los hombres que estaban detrás del que portaba la antorcha–tiene muchas hierbas. Pero no sé si lúpulo.

—Gracias buenos hombres. Me habéis sido de gran ayuda

Abandonó lentamente a los hermanos negros, quienes chismorreaban entre ellos y se reían con pasión. El edifico que habían señalado, era más bajo que los demás, pero en mejores condiciones. Como podía ver en la oscuridad, no era necesario despertar a quien allí dormía. Vigiló sus alrededores y como había desaparecido todo rastro humano, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Una enorme boca negra apareció ante sus ojos, y en ella se metió. En el interior de la torre, distinguió platos con sobras de comida, jarras de vino a medio beber, ropa tirada por cualquier parte y cantidad de frascos guardados sin seguir un patrón concreto de orden. Todo aquello era un caos; una especie de pocilga de cerdos. Solo que estos cerdos hablaban y caminaba sobre dos piernas.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!–la voz temblorosa salía de un bulto negro dentro de la cama–¡estoy armado y soy muy peligroso!

—No creo que sea capaz de hacer mucho daño a alguien con un pedazo de pan mohoso. Encenderé un par de velas para su comodidad.

Carnival localizó las velas de sebo, sobre una mesa sepultada por libros y cacharros inútiles. Alzó la mano en dirección a ellas, y acto seguido, se encendieron solas.

— ¡El Brujo!–chilló el hombre haciendo un mohín

—Tranquilo–dijo. Se fijó entonces en la apariencia del joven, quien no tendría mucho más de veinticinco años. Era de pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules. Su ropa era una túnica de color gris; en su cuello llevaba una cadena. –¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Me llamo Lucas Tyrell. Soy el maestre de Guardaoriente del mar. ¿Qué queréis brujo? ¿Qué habéis venido a buscar a mis aposentos con tanta ansia que no podía esperar a la llegada del sol? ¿Es que buscáis sexo? –el maestre se frotó con fuerza los ojos–si folláis con tanta pasión como con la que combatís, no me opongo en absoluto

El brujo sonrió por no llorar. Se sentó en una silla y se cruzó las piernas. Observó al maestre en silencio varios minutos, hasta que el hombre habló nuevamente.

—Si no es por un lio entre las sabanas, imagino entonces que será por metimos médicos. ¿Precisáis de algo en particular?

—Lúpulo–respondió sin más.

El muchacho rizado salió de la cama de un salto. Se limpió las migajas de pan de la túnica y rebuscó por toda la sala. Entre tanto, Carnival miraba la puerta. Solo que no era la puerta lo que observaba, sino lo que estaba más allá de esta.

—Aquí tenéis

Tomó las plantas de las manos del maestre y salió a toda prisa de la pequeña torre. Tenía la sensación de la presencia de alguien. De alguien que no debería estar ahí a esa horas de la noche. Miró el suelo y encontró las huellas que delataban sus pensamientos acertados. Por última vez escudriño todo el panorama blanco que lo devoraba y siguió el camino de las huellas. Eran pasos delicados. A veces confusos. Y siempre cargados de miedo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Su puerta. La persona a la que correspondían aquellas temblorosas pisadas, había entrado en su habitación. Dudo un instante antes de entrar. Pero finalmente se empujó asimismo a entrar al interior. Y ahí estaba ella. Una figura menuda acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, con restos de nieve en el cabello y la ropa. Temblando de frio pese a estar cubierta con el cobertor. Y miedosa, siempre miedosa ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

— ¿Alguien te ha visto llegar?–preguntó con una voz dócil y cálida. A su vez, encendía la vela situada sobre la mesilla de noche, empleando su magia–mejor hablar con un poco de luz ¿verdad?–guardó el lúpulo en el cajón de la mesilla y se acurruco al lado de la débil y pequeña figura. Al segundo, la intrusa se arrebujó bajo su brazo, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con premura–no tienes nada que temer. ¿Qué te asusta? ¿La noche? ¿Los caminantes blancos? ¿De qué tienes miedo?–le acarició el triste rostro y mientras lo hacía, notaba como sus dedos se humedecían con lágrimas saladas llenas de penas y emociones varias–supongo que podemos descansar un poco antes de hablar ¿te parece bien?–la figura movió la cabeza afirmando a la pregunta. El brujo suspiró y al igual que la inesperada visitante, cerró los ojos

Abrió los parpados sintiéndolos aun pesados. Al bajar el rostro comprobó que allí seguía aquella cabecita de cabello negro. Con una mano, la zarandeo con cuidado para que despertara de su sueño. Si su madre la encontraba allí y encima durmiendo con él, sería terriblemente problemático. La niña levantó la mirada y se cruzó con unos brillantes y vivos ojos del color de la miel. No se asustó.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?–preguntó el brujo sin dejar de rodearla con el brazo. Ella asintió con lentitud– ¿Qué te ha llevado a querer refugiarte aquí?

—Sentía que tenía que venir por algo….pero no sé muy bien la razón–respondió la niña incorporándose – ¿me perdonáis señor brujo?

—No hay razón para perdonarte, porque nada malo has hecho. Es más, quería hablar un poco contigo. –la chiquilla abrió mucho los ojos, como esperanzadora. El brujo se levantó de la cama y extrajo el lúpulo de la mesita–esa enfermedad tuya…

— ¿La psoriagris?

Antes de responder nada, Carnival metió la planta con los otros ingredientes y con la señal igni, les dio calor hasta que se convirtió en un líquido de color arenoso. Al terminar, guardó el frasquito en un orificio secreto de las tiras de cuero donde llevaba colgadas las espadas. Se volvió y miró a la niña.

— ¿Te duele?

—Al principio, cuando era más pequeña me picaba. Pero ya no

El brujo se miró los pies; posteriormente se sentó en el borde de la cama. Entrelazando los dedos de las manos y sin mirar a la chiquilla, le preguntó.

— ¿Quieres que te cure?

Las palabras se agolparon en la garganta de la niña. No sabía que decir. Asique nada dijo. Carnival la miró a los ojos; no hacía falta que contestara, pues la respuesta yacía viva en esos pequeños y tristes ojillos.

—La pócima tardará un tiempo en estar preparada–dijo sombrío–no se lo digas a nadie. Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Nuestro secreto. Y ahora vuelve a tu habitación.

Shireen Baratheon obedeció; no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a aquel brujo que no quería inmiscuirse en los problemas de los humanos, pero que sin embargo, no podía darle la espalda a una niña dulce y triste.

El día siguiente amaneció con los golpes de alguien en la puerta. Carnival respiró hondo, se frotó con fuerza los ojos y se arrascó en cuello. Después se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?–preguntó atusándose el cabello.–¿nos ataca alguien?

—No exactamente–Aurane le asió del brazo –la Reina está apunto de levantarse. No es bueno que los hombres que están a su servicio sigan durmiendo como marmotas cuando ella se levante.

El caballero lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba Davos. El antiguo contrabandista se encontraba preparando el carro de caballos que los llevaría hasta el Castillo Negro. El manicorto lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras le colocaba el bocado a un caballo de color pardo.

— ¿Es que tampoco se puede comer?–quiso saber el brujo. Las tripas le sonaron con estrepito. –con este trato inhumano, espero que después de terminar el trabajo tenga una buena remuneración.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Carnival se hizo con la bolsa de pienso de los caballos, que estaba al pie de las ruedas del carro y se puso a comer de ella. Nadie le dijo nada hasta que la voz de la Reina sonó por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Acostumbráis a comer pienso de caballos en vuestro lugar de origen, brujo?

Carnival giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la Reina. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba una corona con puntas en forma de llamas. Aquel pedazo de metal, era de lejos lo único cálido que había en esa mujer. Tras la observación, escupió con la lengua lo que le quedaba de pienso dentro de la boca.

—Acostumbramos a comer lo que nos podamos llevar a la boca, alteza. Como no somos nobles, no podemos darnos festines de exquisitos manjares todos los días. Nos adaptamos para sobrevivir.

—Ya veo–la Reina dirigió una mirada fulminantes al de Marcaderiva–si aún continuáis aquí, imagino que será porque finalmente habéis decidido encaminaros a tratar con mi esposo respecto a la contratación de vuestros servicios.

—Sí, puede ser. –La Reina lo miró con interrogación–. No hay ningún barco que viaje hasta Wyzima. Asique no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Si su majestad el Rey no quiere mis servicios, igual me quedaré y observaré desde las montañas la masacre.

—Os creéis muy listo ¿no es así brujo?

—No más que un Rey, alteza–su rostro tranquilo y blanco, contrastaba con el color rojizo que estaba adquiriendo el semblante de Selyse– ¿nos pondremos pronto en marcha?

—El carruaje ya está listo majestad–intervino Davos–cuando vos digáis, partiremos al Castillo Negro.

—Todos a sus puestos–ordenó la monarca–y dadle más pienso al brujo. Está escuálido.

—Gracias por vuestra bondad. No hay nada mejor que un buen cuenco de pienso matutino–de soslayo miró al bastardo; estaba aguantado la risa como buenamente podía–Y doy gracias a todos los aquí presentes por ser tan corteses como su majestad la Reina, por no comerse mi pienso.

Dentro del carro iban Selyse, Shireen y Aurane Mares. En la parte frontal, sentados en el asiento del cochero, estaban Davos quien dirigía el vehículo y Carnival. Este último, se pasó el trayecto completo meditando en posición burmesa. Para mantener el equilibrio espiritual y el control del ser, la meditación era un elemento muy importante para los brujos. Ayudaba a restablecer el sistema cardiovascular limpiándolo de las impurezas dejadas por los elixires; reseteaban el cuerpo y la mente. Si un brujo no meditaba almenos una vez por día, éste, terminaría literalmente enloquecido por los venenos a los que se tiene que someter a diario para hacer frente a las criaturas contra las que combate.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Cuando el último grano de arena cayó del reloj, su tiempo de meditación llego a su fin. Abrió los parpados y se encontró con un lugar casi idéntico a Guardaoriente del Mar. El cambio más significativo, constaba de que allí había más tumulto de gente. De un salto descendió del carruaje. Se agarró los dedos de las manos y elevó los brazos al cielo, logrando así desentumecerse los músculos. A continuación dio varios golpecitos en el nevado suelo con la puntera de las botas. La Reina junto con la princesa, caminaron directas a una de las muchas torres que poblaban el lugar, sin dedicarles unas palabras de despedida. Carnival fijó la mirada en las dos damas que caminaban despreocupadas del todo. En cuanto entraron en el torreón, quien cerró la puerta fue una joven mujer toda vestida de rojo. Una mujer que desprendía magia en toda su totalidad. No necesitó de las vibraciones del medallón de lobo para darse cuenta de ello. Esa mujer era un volcán de energía.

—La sacerdotisa roja–dijo Davos a su espalda–Melisandre de Asshai.

— ¿Cuándo la vas a matar?

—No he dicho que la vaya a matar Aurane. Parece una mujer normal.

—Melisandre es de todo menos normal. Davos, cuéntale lo que viste cuando la llevaste debajo de Bastión de Tormentas

—Al mismísimo diablo

—El diablo no existe–reprochó el brujo cruzándose de brazos–es una leyenda como los unicornios

— ¿A qué llamarías entonces a un ser negro como la sombra, traslucido y sin aspecto solido nacido de un vientre materno?–en el rostro de Davos se podían ver unas ligeras arrugas de terror que le daban un aspecto más viejo.

— ¿Humo?

—No te rías de nosotros, brujo–le espetó Aurane Mares dándole un empujón–no somos dos chiflados. Si tú no nos ayudas, tomaremos nuestras propias medidas

—Vosotros dos, no vais a hacer nada. Me citaré con ella y veré que averiguo al respecto

—No hará falta que os citéis con ella–señaló Davos. Melisandre apareció de la nada, como un rojo fantasma –Mares ayúdame con unos asuntos, dejemos a Lady Melisandre con el señor brujo

La sacerdotisa de Asshai, era una mujer hermosa, todo en ella era de color rojo, poseía un rostro en forma de corazón y unos ojos tan rojos como el más ardiente de los fuegos. Era una presencia hípnica. Y de su cuerpo emanaba una calidez preocupante. Ahora entendía porque no la consideraban una mujer normal.

—Os estaba esperando, brujo Carnival–dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida–he visto en las llamas la importancia que tendréis en el desenlace en la batalla contra el mal

—Además de sacerdotisa, profeta.

—Y hechicera–añadió con elegancia–Venir a verme esta noche, brujo. Tenemos temas que tratar y cosas que hacer

— ¿Y qué cosas son esas, si puede saberse?

La mujer roja no contestó; se limitó a sonreír y contonear su vestido al tiempo que volvía a dirigirse al interior del torreón en el que había dejado a la Reina y a la Princesa. Hasta la llegada de la noche, se mantuvo oculto sin salir de su habitación. Meditó que hacer y como sobrellevar el tema de la mujer roja. Reavivó la poción que le daría a Shireen. Afiló con esmero sus dos espadas, las depositó sobre la cama, y salió en busca de la dama de fuego.

La sala de la torre en la que se habían citado, estaba vacía. La chimenea permanecía encendida. Las ascuas crepitaban tímidamente, pero con gran alboroto. El lugar tenía un ligero olor a vino dulce. Quedó atónito, pues hasta las mismas sabanas de la cama, eran rojas. Se preguntó el lugar de donde habían salido, pues allí en el muro, todo era blanco y negro.

—Os veo–dijo el brujo aparentemente a la nada. Se sentó en una silla de espaldas a la salida–entrar de una vez y cerrar la puerta. Hay corriente.–unos pasos silencios se escucharon mientras con el menor de los ruidos la puerta se cerraba–se cómo sois de verdad desde esta mañana.

— ¿De verdad?–preguntó Melisandre acercándose a la hoguera–¿Y cómo soy?

—Sois una mujer consumida por el propio ardor de su fe. Consumida por el fuego interno de su devoción–recitó mirando la espalda de la sacerdotisa

— ¿Y no os asusta?–preguntó ella girándose en el sitio. Las llamas iluminaban su contorno y poco dejaban a la imaginación– ¿No os asusta lo que veis?

— ¿Asustarme?–repitió con media sonrisa. – ¿Por qué habría de asustarme de las cicatrices? Yo mismo tengo unas cuantas

—Las mías no son como las vuestras–paso a paso fue acercándose a Carnival

—Eso es cierto. Las vuestras tienen un yugo cenizo, un yugo a quemado –se levantó del asiento, quedando a medio metro de distancia de la mujer–desearía poder conoceros mejor, Lady Melisandre

—Muchos desearían conocerme mejor, Carnival. –Llevó la mano hacia el rostro del brujo y la recorrió con suavidad hasta el cuello–¿Cuánto queréis vos, llegar a conocerme?

—Hasta donde me permitáis llegar. Quiero sentir el calor en mis venas, desbocar mi corazón hechicera.

—A pocos se lo he concedido ¿Qué os hace pensar que vos seréis uno de los elegidos?

—Que soy importante para la batalla contra el gran mal. Y que os veo como sois realmente y sin embargo sigo aquí.

—Sois elocuente brujo. Sabéis que decir en cada momento y eso gana puntos a vuestro favor. Pero no estamos aquí para jugar a ser amantes…

Él la interrumpió con un beso, un abrazo, un halago, una caricia, muchas caricias y luego ya con todo, con él mismo por entero. Cortaron el silencio con suspiros y susurros de la ropa arrojada al suelo, cortaron el silencio muy delicadamente y fueron perezosos, y fueron cuidadosos y fueron atentos y sensibles, y aunque ambos no sabían muy bien qué era la atención ni la sensibilidad, lo consiguieron porque ambos lo querían con todas sus fuerzas. Y no tenían prisa alguna, y el mundo entero dejó de existir de pronto, dejó de existir por un pequeño y corto instante.

La mujer roja miraba las llamas de la chimenea, en el instante en que las rojas sabanas de satén se deslizaban al suelo cuando Carnival se levantó desnudo de la cama. Buscó con la mirada sus ropas, mientras Melisandre permanecía hipnotizada con las llamas. Cada prenda la encontró en un lugar diferente. Se acercó a la mujer roja conforme terminaba de colocarse la camisa de lino. Ella extendió un brazo a la altura del pecho y detuvo su avance repentinamente. Carnival no entendió muy bien el motivo de aquel gesto, hasta que la miró a los ojos. Aunque rojos y cálidos, había algo distinto en ellos; algo tenebroso y lleno de peligro.

—Se lo que eres–le dijo ella–he visto tu verdadera identidad

— ¿Mi verdadero identidad? No te comprendo. ¿Por qué estás tan ofuscada? Anoche no parecías tan fría como ahora

—Solo la muerte puede ser fría–le espetó con tranquilidad–no he visto ser más frio que tú. Tu carne estará caliente, pero por dentro eres tan frio y vacío como los siervos del que nunca ha de ser nombrado.

El brujo se calzó la bota que le faltaba y se marchó hasta la puerta. No tenía intenciones de quedarse más tiempo a solas con esa demoniaca mujer. No era seguro. Antes de irse, se giró para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

— ¿Sabéis lo que significa Aedd Gynvael? Es elfico y quiere decir esquirla de hielo. Soy brujo hechicera; nací vacío de emociones y frio por dentro como una Aedd Gynvael. Me acusan de mil cosas; unas ciertas y otras no. No entra en mi razonamiento ser siervo de un enemigo de un dios, pues en ninguno creo.

—No creas que puedes mentirme–acusó Melisandre tan roja como esa hoguera de la que no se había apartado– el gran otro te ha enviado porque ve el peligro. Porque sabe que el príncipe elegido va a por él, y que aún no está preparado. Por eso vinisteis aquí; para extinguir mi fuego, mi fe y mi vida, con la escarcha de vuestras venas, el frio de vuestra alma y el hielo de vuestro corazón.

—No estáis del todo mal encaminada–aclaró el brujo sosteniendo con una mano el pomo de la puerta. Una ligera ventisca entraba por la pequeña rendija abierta–Pero no os confundáis. La razón verdadera por la que os he hecho el amor, es simple y llanamente que quería comprobar si sois un demonio disfrazado. No he averiguado concretamente nada más allá de ver vuestra verdadera cara y cuerpo. Debo reconocer que ha sido un buen polvo pese a…

El brujo no pudo terminar la frase, pues la sacerdotisa de Asshai, le lanzó un rayo de color carmesí que lo lanzó con fuerza hasta el patio nevado. Otro rayo salió del interior de la torre directo al brujo, quien lo esquivo dando una voltereta en el suelo hacia atrás. De la zona en la que impactó el ataque mágico surgió un humo rojizo casi negro, creando entre ambos una humeante pantalla traslucida. Los hermanos negros y distintos caballeros que allí se encontraban, corrieron a ponerse a cubierto. La sacerdotisa se dejó ver al pie del umbral donde antes había una puerta, con los brazos colocados en jarra.

— ¡Mis armas y mis elixires!–le gritó a Davos, al cual logró ver antes de tener que esquivar otro ataque de la mujer–¡rápido!

Con la señal de Aard, desvió otro de los rayos carmesíes, haciéndolo impactar contra los establos de los caballos. Los animales desbocados, coceaban y relinchaban sin parar. Con la misma señal, dirigió otro relámpago hasta los pies de un hermano negro.

—Este hombre que veis aquí plantado, este brujo–comenzó a decir Melisandre sin darle respiro a Carnival–ha venido a condenarnos. Es un siervo del que no debe ser nombrado. Nuestro cometido en ajusticiarlo en nombre del Señor de Luz.

— ¡Escupo a la cara de tu señor de luz!–gritó el brujo dando un salto hasta un ventisquero. Y colgándose de este, ascendió hasta el tejado de una de las torres. Desde algún lugar continuó blasfemando–¡escupo sobre los dioses, pues ningún existe y la inexistencia no merece que pierda el tiempo con ella!

Un siseó le llamó la atención. Se asomó lentamente por uno de los lados del tejado y vio que Davos le llamaba. El lugar estaba vacío, asique salto nuevamente al suelo. El contrabandista sostenía entre sus manos ambas espadas. El brujo desenfundó la de plata. Después de los botecitos que traía consigo la mano del Rey, tomó el contenido de uno de color verde anaranjado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Davos pudo comprobar como las venas del cuello y de las sienes del brujo, palpitaban con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iban a reventar, pues se le habían marcado de un color negro o quizás de un rojo coagulado. A los pocos segundos, el rostro del brujo retornó a la normalidad. La única diferencia visible, eran las pupilas de sus ojos. Apenas eran una fina línea vertical y brillante.

Carnival volvió a subir al tejado del torreón. Apareció de nuevo frente al patio de entrenamiento. La mujer roja estaba casi en el centro. Mirándolo con desprecio. El brujo tomó carrerilla y saltó con la punta de la espada por encima de su cabeza. La sacerdotisa lanzó un nuevo relámpago carmesí. El brujo lo desvió con el filo del arma y como el ataque de la mujer desalineó ligeramente de su posición, en pleno aire hizo una pirueta giratoria para aterrizar en cuclillas a medio metro de Melisandre. Apenas había tocado el suelo con los pies, cuando volvió a tomar impulso en dirección a la mujer. Un destello plateado hendió el aire y la mujer roja se desplomó en el suelo al instante. El brujo permaneció un instante al lado del cadáver.

— ¿Dónde está tú Dios?–le preguntó.

Carnival alzó el rostro y vio entonces un mar de espadas apuntándole desafiadamente. Tiró su espada al suelo. Después, notó un golpe en la cabeza, y todo se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Sintió unos pies que lo pateaban en sus propias piernas, para que despertase. A la séptimo o quizás al octavo puntapié, abrió los ojos. Hielo fue lo primero que pudo observar. Paredes, techo y suelo de hielo. A su lado, una joven ataviada con cuero, de cabello y ojos castaños, además de un semblante poco amistoso, lo radiografiaba.

—Pensábamos que te habían matado–dijo con un suspiro. No parecía estar contenta por verlo con vida. Giró sobre sus talones y dirigió sus palabras a alguien al que el brujo aún no había podido ver–Sacerdote sin Dios, parece que tendremos que seguir rezando para que nos envíen comida–la chica volvió a dirigirle la mirada y le tendió una mano para poder levantarse del helado suelo–Aredian Colina de Roca Casterly. El que ves ahí en esa esquina, es Fergun; sacerdote rojo de R'hllor sin fe.

—Carnival de ningún lugar en particular.

Fijó su vista en el sacerdote de nombre Fergun. Era rubio, vestía todo de rojo como Lady Melisandre, y llevaba una espesa barba. Por su aspecto desaliñado y sucio, era deducible que tanto él como la chica, llevaban bastante tiempo en las mazmorras del muro.

— ¿Has visto al Rey Stannis?–preguntó Aredian. El brujo negó con la cabeza–¿Cuánto tiempo necesita ese venado rechinan para matar a un bastardo? ¡Por los hijos de Judas! Los hombres sois todos unos inútiles…le dije que me enviara a mí con mi Iron Maiden; que lo solucionaría en un plis plas; que en un segundo le reventaría la cabeza al cabeza al bastardo de Bolton; pero noooo claro, como soy Lannister no se fía de mi…y hace bien…pero argsss tengo hambre, me comería un muerto si lo tuviera

— ¿No os dan de comer?

—El Rey si–afirmó Colina–es la Reina la que no lo hace; está comida por esa mujer roja. La Melisandra o como se llame, le contó que como traidores y falsos seguidores del único dios verdadero, deberíamos caer en hambruna y morir lentamente de inanición. ¿Sabes que te digo brujo?–caminó hasta el muro más fino de la prisión, pues debía de ser la puerta y gritó con toda sus capacidad pulmonar–¡QUE UN PEZ SE FOLLE A LA MUJER ROJA! ¿ME OYES LOCA DE LOS HUEVOS! ¡ANDA Y QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ DESGRACIADA CHIFLADA!

—Está muerta–los dos presos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados–por eso me metieron aquí. Quería ver si era un demonio como algunos apuntan; asique hablé con ella, nos acostamos y a la mañana siguiente quería matarme.–como el silencio era atronador, continuó hablando–si os interesa, demonio no era. Pero al igual que todas las hechiceras y personas que se dedican a la práctica de la magia, nunca o casi nunca, son físicamente como aparentan…ella no era menos.

—Yo también la he visto–pronunció por primera vez el sacerdote sin fe–ojos rojos, sobre carne negra. Muerte que anda con pies de fuego. ¿Por qué Dios permite que algo así, esté a su lado?

— ¿No decías que R'hllor abrazaba a todas las personas?–le increpaba la joven

—A todas las personas si–afirmó Fergun–pero Melisandre era una cosa, no una persona. Algo sucio e impío.

—Melisandre era una mujer que lo entregó todo a la fe–abogó el brujo–pocas personas pueden vanagloriarse de sacrificarse hasta el extremismo; ya sea por una persona o una creencia divina. Siempre tendrá mis respetos

—Yo nunca podría respetar a alguien que intenta matarme–manifestó Aredian

—Pero yo no soy tú.

Como le habían dicho, era cierto que allí nadie les daba de comer. Aunque Melisandre estuviera muerte, Selyse parecía ser que no iba a desobedecer las casi ordenes de la mujer roja. Los días pasaban y a cada nuevo amanecer, le gustaba la compañía de los dos presos. Ambos estaban dementes. Ella los quería matar a todos como perros y el sacerdote quemarlos como poyos. Aunque no lo expresaba, se reía con ellos. Eran compañía agradable; almenos por el momento.

Desde el exterior nada podía escucharse, a excepción de las broncas del pueblo libre y sus conversaciones; hablaban a voces, como si tuviesen miedo de que sus compatriotas no lograran escucharlos. Gracias a sus voceríos, pudieron ser oyentes de las noticias. Noticias terribles y oscuras. Por lo visto, el Lord Comandante de la guardia, un tal Jon nieve, había muerto. Así como Mance Rayder, quien era el Rey más allá del muro y el propio Rey Stannis. Las noticias habían sido entregadas en una carta bajo el remitente del bastardo de Bolton, por lo que pudieron escuchar.

—No me creo una palabra–bufó Aredian Colina–en el Aguasnegras he visto como lucha el ciervo calvo…es imposible que haya muerte frente a un bastardo psicópata sin experiencia alguna en el campo de batalla. Si tuviésemos una hoguera, podrías consultar las llamas

—Las llamas mienten–decía Fergun sentándose en el suelo y de cara a la pared–no sirven para nada. Solo para quemar. Hay que quemarlos a todos…a todos…todos arderán por mentir…todos…todos a la hoguera…purificar…purificar sus almas y su corazón.

—Está consumido por su propia locura–susurró la muchacha–¿Y si lo matamos? Está un poco flaco, pero tiene la suficiente carne para unos días. ¡ey! No me mires así, solo era una idea

—Una idea salida de contexto. El sexto sentido me dice que pronto tendremos noticias de nuestro futuro. Tengo el convencimiento de que la Reina nos mandará llamar en cualquier momento.

Si la carta era verídica y el Rey estaba muerto, Selyse Florent Baratheon no tardaría en sacarlos de allí para ajusticiarlos por su propia voluntad; aunque de otro modo, también cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer quisiera descubrir si lo que el bastardo contaba respecto a su marido era cierto. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mandando a unos cuantos presos inservibles?

Aquel "en cualquier momento", resultaron ser cerca de dos semanas. Dos semanas que pasaron chupando el hielo de las paredes y comiendo los despojos que una mano sin dueño les arrojaba por la puerta cuando dormían. En uno de tantos momentos de silencio, la puerta de la mazmorra helada, se abrió. Un rayo de sol cruzó el umbral, antes de mostrar la figura de un hombre. No era ningún hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, pues sus ropas no eran completamente negras. Era un caballero.

—Señor brujo–dijo a medio entrar. Carnival se fijó que tenía un cangrejo un tanto desgastado en el jubón–su alteza la Reina desea hablar con vos

—Y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo ¿no?–declaró Aredian malhumorada–chssss como si me importara esa bigotuda fea

—Solo el brujo–repitió el caballero

— ¿Tenéis nombre?–quiso saber Carnival. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, después de ser fuertemente encadenado–me gusta saber el nombre de quien me oprime con grilletes

—Ser William Celtigar –dijo sereno–la Reina espera; muévete brujo

— ¿Para qué me quiere ver la Reina?–preguntó interesando. Celtigar no respondió–¿Es para ajusticiarme?–el caballero ni una palabra dijo–¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato Ser Celtigar?

El caballero con el símbolo del cangrejo se mantuvo silencioso durante el corto trayecto. Lo llevó a la Torre del Rey. Una vez dentro, lo tiró al suelo, de rodillas ante Selyse Florent Baratheon. La princesa no estaba. Pero sí que vio la chimenea encendida, y sus armas colgadas en el respaldo de una silla. El caballero permaneció con la mano en el pomo de su espada y posicionado tras Carnival.

—Permaneced arrodillado en el suelo, brujo–ordenó la Reina tras ver como intentaba levantarse.

Carnival obedeció. Su majestad la Reina estaba compungida. Miraba una y otra vez una carta situada en la mesa; una carta que por lo que Carnival observó, el sello de lacre era de un hombre desollado.

—No me gustáis–sentenció la mujer sentándose en a la mesa. Tenía el labio superior enrojecido–desde el día que os vi aparecer, sabía que traeríais problemas. Habéis asesinado a una consejera del Rey, a una sacerdotisa del único Dios verdadero…debería…debería mandaros quemar en la hoguera a modo de sacrificio. Por vuestra culpa, por vuestra insolencia y blasfemia, mi marido está muerto.

La reina tamborileo los delgados dedos sobre la superficie del pergamino. Poco después, se levantó agitada hasta la lumbre de la chimenea, y comenzó a susurrar a las llamas. De soslayo, el brujo vio como el caballero cangrejo de nombre William, negaba con la cabeza apesadumbrado por la locura, esperemos que transitoria, de su majestad.

—Ser Celtigar déjenos a solas, por favor–el caballero obedeció, no sin antes de emitir un siseo ciertamente molesto–aunque me gustaría mataros y ver como vuestro cuerpo se calcina, me sois de más utilidad con vida

— ¿Qué deseáis, majestad?

— ¡Cállate!–bramó histérica–no te he dicho que puedas hablar. Solo escucha lo que te ordeno, brujo. Hay una posibilidad de lo que esta carta cuenta, sea mentira. Quiero que lo averigües. Irás hasta Invernalia y averiguaras si es cierto o no.

—No conozco Invernalia, alteza. Me perdería.

— ¿Me tomas por tonta?–preguntó inquisidora–Eso ya lo sé. Te permito que tengas unos cuantos hombres que te acompañen. Algunos los elegiré yo misma, porque seguramente elegirás otros criminales como tú.

—Como guste alteza. Me preguntaba si tal vez se me permitirá comer a mí y a mis acompañantes antes de tal dura misión.–la Reina le concedió tal petición con un ligero movimiento de cabeza–por cierto, ya tengo a dos de mis acompañantes elegidos; la señorita Aredian y el señor Fergun. ¿Cuántos más necesito?

—Más allá de vuestros criminales, irán Leia Velaryon, Ser Rothen Morrigen, Ser Balon Oakheart…–permaneció pensativa un breve periodo de tiempo–…los criminales Colina, Fergun, vos mismo y creo que con otro más será suficiente.

— ¿Podrían acompañarme Ser Davos y Ser Mares?

—Por supuesto que no–replicó en un tono que no admitía discusión posible–tus amiguitos, tienen otras misiones que cumplir. Misiones que no pienso compartir con alguien de tu especie. Ahora marcharos extraño mutante, no quiero seguir viendo vuestra cara. Recoger vuestras armas e iros de inmediato; porque puedo cambiar de idea y ejecutaros aquí mismo con mis propias manos.

—A sus órdenes, alteza50respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza

Tras volver a tener entre sus manos sus espadas, a la salida de la torre, el caballero Celtigar le liberó de sus grilletes. Por su mirada, no parecía conforme con la decisión de la Reina; mucho menos el hecho de tener que liberar a los rehenes que aún permanecían encarcelados en las mazmorras de hielo. Tanto Aredian como Fergun, le agradecieron que los hiciera liberar. A Carnival, le costó sangre y sudor convencerlos de que lo acompañaran a averiguar si era cierto o no, el hecho de que el Rey Stannis Baratheon había perecido en la batalla contra el bastardo de Bolton. Después de comer todo cuanto sus estómagos pudieron contener, se asearon; bien sabían los dioses existieran o no, que les hacía falta un muy largo baño, además de un afeitado; se deduce que el afeitado era para Fergun y Carnival, pues Aredian distaba bastante de la clase de mujer que era la Reina Selyse. Les hacía falta un componente más para el grupo de reconocimiento de Invernalia, y si los apuraban, para el equipo de rescate del rey. No había demasiadas opciones donde poder elegir. Hasta que una risa psicópata, unos cabellos pelirrojos, unos pechos bien puestos y una macabra cicatriz facial, inundaron todos los sentidos del brujo. La miró desde lejos, sin que ella supiera tan siquiera que alguien la estaba observando. Ella hablaba con un grupo de salvajes como ella. Era evidente que sola no la dejarían, por lo que Carnival debía encarar el asunto con el grupo al completo. Pero antes de nada, tenía una tarea pendiente.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Caminos De Fuego**_

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Observó por última vez al grupo de salvajes antes de marcharse a cumplir una promesa. No había dado ni tan siquiera cinco pasos, cuando una poderosa voz lo llamó. Al darse la vuelta, vio que la llamada provenía de precisamente un salvaje.

— ¡Brujo, brujo!–llamó de nuevo. Carnival se acercó. El hombre que tenía enfrente, no era muy alto, pero contaba con un pecho ancho.–¿lo tenía rojo?

— ¿Disculpa? No te comprendo

—No te hagas el tonto; la mujer roja, ¿era roja también ahí abajo?

—Todos los sureños son estúpidos–bufó aquella misteriosa chica de antes–deberíamos espetarlos a todos y colgarlos del muro, antes de que nos volvamos idiotas como ellos

— ¡Cierra el pico, Sunny!–bramó el corpulento bajito–a ver si nos entendemos brujos, ¿la sacerdotisa tenia también el chocho rojo?

— ¿Y eso tiene alguna importancia? Es como si ahora le pregunto a ella, si también lo tiene rojo como su cabello…eso es una actitud descarada

—Si quieres saber si lo tengo rojo–comenzó a decir la chica–puedes venir esta noche a mi cama y comprobarlo

—Eso no te lo esperabas ¿eh, brujo?–se carcajeo el bajito–por cierto, mi nombre es Tormund Matagigantes.

El brujo no hizo además de saludarle; se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirar a los ojos de los salvajes que lo rodeaban.

—Idiotas y maleducados–musitó la salvaje llamada Sunny–aun así, la oferta sigue en pie. Y si no vienes, te cortaré el colgajo que tienes entre las piernas

—Me gusta verte intentarlo–Carnival recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda. Una milésima de segundo y todos estarían muertos. Esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos.

—Este esqueletillo tiene huevos–aplaudió el apodado Matagigantes–nos gustan los tipos como tú. Deja de servir a ese Rey y únete al pueblo libre

—Yo ya soy libre. No sirvo a rey alguno; el objetivo que me ata a este lugar es esa a la que llaman muerte blanca.

—No sabes lo que dices. Si luchas contra los caminantes morirás

—Entonces Tormund, el objetivo que me ata aquí, es la muerte. ¿Me dejáis pasar?

—Abrid paso a este insensato

Dejando atrás al desconcertado grupo de miembros del pueblo libre, Carnival se aseguró que nadie lo viera dirigirse al cuarto privado de la joven princesa. Pero nada parecía estar a su favor. De pronto un tumulto de cascos de caballos comenzó a sonar atronadoramente. Las enormes puertas que daban la bienvenida al Castillo Negro, se abrieron de par en par, dejando paso al ejército. Siendo más exactos, a los restos de un ejército.

— ¡El Rey ha ganado!–gritó un soldado

—Loado sea el señor de luz–suspiraba otro

Después de varios jinetes, finalmente vio al monarca. Era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía esperar de un Rey. Solamente se le distinguía por aquella corona de metal que llevaba ceñida sobre la cabeza. Estaba completamente consumido. Uno se preguntaba de donde sacaba las fuerzas para mantenerse sobre el caballo. ‹‹Debo apresurarme. La llegada del Rey no me beneficia››. Sus pasos se volvieron rápidos y un tanto bruscos. Ya no le importaba que vieran abiertamente a donde se dirigía. Entro en el interior de la habitación de la pequeña, cerró la puerta y realizó sobre la misma, una marca mágica para que no pudieran entrar. Las voces de unos soldados se escuchaban al otro lado.

— ¿Sucede algo?–preguntó la niña asustada

—Todo irá bien

Sonrió al ver que el frasquito seguía en su lugar y estaba intacto. Lo miró unos segundos a contraluz y movió la cabeza con afirmación. Se acercó a la niña mientras las voces se hacían más fuertes al otro lado de la puerta. La agarró del brazo y la sentó sobre la cama.

—Confía en mí–pidió después de que la muchacha no se dejara tumbar en el colchón–por favor. No te voy a hacer daño

Tras unos momentos, ella accedió. Una vez estuvo tumbada, Carnival se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. La princesa temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?–quiso saber Shireen

—Curarte–respondió.

La señal de Quen que había puesto sobre la puerta, no tardaría mucho más tiempo en romperse. El tiempo se desvanecía dentro de sí mismo. Descorchó el transparente frasco e hizo que la princesa ingiriera aquel líquido de extraño color y hedor nauseabundo. Quiso escupirlo, pero Carnival lo evitó al taparle la boca con la mano.

—No puedes escupirlo–aun tenia parte del contenido en la boca. Asique proyectó la señal axia sobre la joven.–tienes tanta sed, que tragarás lo que tienes en la boca

A continuación, enrolló un trozo de trapo e hizo que la niña lo mordiera. No tardaría mucho tiempo en sobrevenir las convulsiones. La joven, intentaba quitárselo de encima con inútiles golpes en los costados. Solo duraron dos minutos, pero fuero dos minutos terribles. Apenas cesaron, cuando la puerta se fragmentó. Carnival no miró a los hombres armados que entraron en la habitación. Unos dedos delgados pero extraordinariamente fuertes, se aferraron a uno de sus hombros y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Desde el mismo suelo, comprobó que aquellos dedos eran los del Rey. El monarca lo miraba con unos ojos azules tan fríos y penetrantes como los de un cadáver. No le dijo una sola palabra, pues el viento y los ojos hablaban por él.

—Mirar a vuestra hija, alteza

Todos los presentes se vieron en la necesidad de mirar a la joven Shireen Baratheon, a la princesa legitima de los Siete Reinos. Y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron tan petrificados como aquella psoriagris que anteriormente le había robado parte del dulce rostro a aquella triste niña.

—Increíble–musitaban a coro los guardias–Un milagro

El rey continuaba sin decir palabra. La niña se hizo con un pequeño espejito que guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla. Se miró y sus ojos se agrandaron. Y sonrió, sonrió de felicidad por primera vez en toda su vida. Miró a su padre, miró al brujo aun tendido sobre el suelo y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo.

—Gracias, gracias–repetía incansablemente–gracias, gracias

—No tiene importancia–aseguró clavando sus brillantes ojos en las esquirlas de hielo de Stannis Baratheon

Llevaba transcurridas unas cuantas horas encerrado en su habitación, en el momento en que unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta. Era un soldado con un mensaje del Rey. Stannis Baratheon requería su inmediata presencia. Al instante obedeció. La sala donde debían reunirse, era cálida. Pero el calor del interior, era meramente artificial. El Monarca se encontraba sentado a la mesa, y mirándolo a los ojos con la expresión de una gárgola de piedra. Después de unos segundos, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiente frente a él. Carnival nuevamente obedeció.

—Te irás de estas tierras para no volver–anunció el Rey con un rostro carente de expresión alguna–este no es tú lugar, brujo

—Solo he venido por trabajo

— ¿Matar a Lady Melisandre también era trabajo?

—Su muerte fue un…accidente. Quería matarme, solo me defendí

— ¿Por qué?–preguntó dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa

—Me acuso de ser algo que no soy. –El Rey le apremió con la mirada–dijo que era sirviente del gran otro, una especie de espía del mal, de la oscuridad, de la muerte

— ¿Y lo sois?

— ¿Cómo voy a ser siervo del algo en lo que no creo?...algo me dice que su alteza quiere que me vaya por otro motivo.

—Cierto–admitió sombrío–mi hija. Habéis conseguido lo que no hicieron los maestres. Y os estoy agradecido, de verdad. Pero…no deseo más magia a mí alrededor, más trucos, más supuestos milagros. La guerra la gana la fuerza de la espada. Ser Davos tenía razón…siempre la tuvo. Uno no puede llamarse Rey si recurre a seres como la mujer roja o como vos mismo. Esta guerra la ganaré con puño de hierro y espada de acero. Y si muero antes de lograrlo, no será consumido y embriagado por el poder de la magia. Iros y no volváis jamás. Un barco os espera. Marcharos sin despedidas. Ahora.

—Como ordene su majestad.

Otro lugar más al que no podía volver. Si, estaba claro que pronto llegaría le fecha de la extinción de los seres como él. El barco era pequeño y pasaba desapercibido. Las velas gimieron en el viento invernal y el navío comenzó a desplazarse. ‹‹Ya será hora de ir a buscar mi niño de la sorpresa››. Al poco de tener lugar esos pensamientos, unos terribles rugidos sonaron en el cielo. Carnival levantó la cabeza y sobrevolando el cielo, pasaron tres enormes dragones. Poco después, lo hicieron una serie de barcos con el estandarte de un dragón tricéfalo.


End file.
